diario de un ángel caído
by D imperial queen
Summary: que tan importante es una promesa, para algunos es algo inquebrantable, y para otros como Adrien agreste es algo que se puede olvidar con los años. pero el aprenderá que puede perderlo todo, incluso al amor de su vida. pasen y lean si quieren llorar xd


**Hola como están mis hermosos y sensuales lectores, este antes de comenzar quiero decirles que para realizar este fic me inspire en una canción que mi mama se la pasa escuchando las 24 horas del bendito día y que me toca escucharla esas 24 horas. No me mal entiendan la canción es sumamente hermosa pero no es mi estilo, creo que se llama un ángel llora mas no sé de qué artista. Sin más preámbulos el fic.**

 ***Capitulo único***

 ***diario de un ángel caído***

 _Querido diario. Quien hubiera pensado que después de saber nuestras identidades Adrien y yo iniciaríamos la más hermosa relación que nunca hubiera imaginado tener con él. Quiero decir si me costó un poco asimilar la idea de que él es chat noir pero, si el me acepto tal y como soy ¿Porque yo no haría lo mismo? Hoy se cumple un año desde que comenzamos a salir, un año desde que estamos juntos, un año en donde comenzó lo más hermoso que haya vivido y que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Por esa razón me reuniré con chat esta noche en la punta de la torre Eiffel, para reavivar más este sentimiento que ambos compartimos y que crece día a día. "nuestro amor". 07/09/2016_

Más tarde esa noche Marinette se preparaba para su noche especial con chat, miro el reloj de su habitación impacientemente queriendo adelantar los minutos en vano pero, quien la culparía después de todo era su primer aniversario. Cuando el reloj marco las 09:00 pm le dio a indicar a ella que ya era la hora, su hora por lo que no perdió ni un solo segundo más y se transformó para luego dirigirse a la torre Eiffel, en donde esperaba su príncipe azul o mejor dicho su gatito negro.

Correr por los tejados de las casas de parís era algo que solo pocas personas conocían, y Ladybug agradecía ser una de esas personas, pero esa noche era diferente. Solo unos minutos fue lo que se tardó ella en llegar a la torre Eiffel, y justo en lo más alto la esperaba chat noir quien le había preparado a ella una cena romántica

-chat esto es hermoso-

-me alegro que te guste my lady - él le sonrió y la saludo con una reverencia, mas ella salto a sus brazo y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo de parte de ambos - espero que te guste la velada de hoy

-estar junto a ti ya es suficiente-

-oh no my lady esta noche va a ser memorable- él sonrió tímidamente - _tiene que serlo..._ Pensó

-yo también espero eso chat-

-entonces nos sentamos a comer- el cómo todo un caballero aparto la silla para su lady, provocando una pequeña risita de parte de ella.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y romántica a su vez, los dos compartían historias de su infancia o recordando viejas batallas. Nada fuera de lo común hasta que... Ladybug noto que su novio estaba algo decaído, algo sin duda lo perturbaba, algo lo estaba alterando y eso la preocupaba más por lo que decidió preguntar

-¿te sucede algo? - pregunto

-yo...- el bajo su mirada viendo un punto fijo en el piso-tengo que decirte algo my lady

-¿Si?, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-tengo que irme de parís...me voy a china mañana- dijo el bajando nuevamente el rostro no tenía la fuerza para verla a los ojos

-¿Por qué te vas?...no es verdad, dime que no es verdad- dijo ella, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

-me temo que sí, tengo que ir a unas conferencias y desfiles de modelaje que mi padre organizo sin consultarme-

-no te puedes ir, yo te amor Adrien...

-lo siento my lady...pero te prometo que cada día te enviaré una carta y que dentro de un año volveré por ti- dijo el abrazándola

-te amo...por favor...no me dejes-

Pero todo fue en vano al día siguiente él se fue y la dejo a ella sucumbida en dolor

 _Querido diario. Pensé que mi primer aniversario con Adrien seria memorable, y lo fue pero no positivamente pues él se fue en un avión y en un aeropuerto quedo nuestro amor. Espero con ansias las cartas de él, pues sé que de esa forma siempre lo recordaré, hasta que pase este año gris y volver así a ser feliz. 08/09/2016_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya ha pasado una semana y la primera carta llego, la emoción y la felicidad que ella sentía no tenía comparación, la carta contenía un poema que el mismo escribió, saber que Adrien la quería y recordaba era más que suficiente. Al día siguiente otra carta llego esta vez no fue un poema si no, una carta en donde le decía lo mucho que la extrañaba y quería, y que pronto el volvería. Quizás este año no sería tan difícil, saber que el la recordaba disminuía el dolor.

Todos los días una carta diferente, a veces también le llegaban algunas rosas o pequeño detalles, fue así durante un par de meses...Un día las cartas dejaron de llegar, ella salía una y otra vez pero nada llegaba ni una carta, ni una flor, nada. Ese fue el comienzo del dolor.

 _Querido diario. Las cartas ya no llegan, acaso ¿Se olvidó de mí?, para mí lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvió. Ya no resisto más el dolor, mi corazón duele por la falta de su amor, pero sé que el volverá por mi... 18/06/2017_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pasaron los años y nunca más volvió, el dolor era igual o incluso peor, ella perdió el brillo de sus ojos, la sonrisa que iluminaba, todo en ella se apagó ahora solo emanaba dolor y pena. La chica que una vez fue feliz y alegre ya no existía solo quedaba una cascara vacía en donde faltaba su corazón. El ultimo regalo que ella recibió de él fue hace casi un año, un pequeño relicario en donde había una foto de los dos.

-faltaste a tu promesa- susurro para sí misma entre sollozo sosteniendo en sus manos aquel relicario

Llorar era la única forma que ella tenía para desahogarse, ya nada le importaba, sufría de depresión, todo lo que era felicidad ella no lo recordaba para ella todo eso se fue en aquel avión que jamás volvió. Aunque ella aún tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo una vez más.

 _Querido_ diario. ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar?, ¿Porque jamás volvió?, siento como si me cortaran las alas como si ya no pudiera volar, el amor apesta, por amor se sufre y por amos se muere... 26/08/2019

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En china Adrien se encontraba en una gala celebrando el triunfo en su carrera como modelo, el festejaba, se divertía ya no extrañaba a su lady pues ni siquiera la recordaba.

-Adrien, que se siente ser premiado el mejor modelo del año por segunda vez consecutiva- pregunto un periodista del lugar

-se siente bien creo...

-y dinos Adrien hay alguna chica en especial con la que quieras compartir este triunfo-

-pues la verdad es que no, no hay nadie especial ocupando mi corazón-

-es una lástima pero bueno, espero y sigas como hasta ahora en tu carrera, pero en algún momento te enamorarse ¿Verdad? -

-lo dudo, por los momentos no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas pero supongo que en algún momento en el futuro llegara-

-interesante un joven modelo concentrado en su carrera que admirable-

Marinette apagó la televisión, aquello que oyó le perforó el corazón, no lo creía cierto pero fue verdad todo lo que ocurrió. Era verdad lo que ella llevaba pensando durante estos últimos 4 años el, la había olvidado. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación ignorando por completo los gritos de preocupación de sus padres, tomo su diario y comenzó a escribir para de alguna forma tratar de sanar la herida.

 _Querido diario. Ya pasaron los años y él se olvidó, del amor que un día el me prometió, cuando me conoció. Ya no puedo más con este dolor, esto me está matando y desgarrando por dentro. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás para vivir aquello una vez más. Por qué esta historia está por acabar. 16/12/2019_

Días después Marinette caminaba por el parque, su rostro sin vida miraba a las parejas felices a su alrededor y no pudo evitar llorar, se sentó en una banca y junto sus rodillas, sin importar que la gente la viera siguió llorando, las personas a su alrededor sentían pena y tristeza mas no se inmutaron a consolarla ya que no tenían la suficiente voluntad como para acercársele.

Horas más tarde regreso a su casa busco un papel y un lápiz, y se dispuso a escribirle una última carta a Adrien. Al terminarla la envió a china, no era difícil saber dónde vivía después de todo era un modelo famoso.

3 días después...

Adrien se encontraba en su casa cuando llego la asistente de su padre.

-llego esto para usted- ella le entregó la carta y se fue. Adrien abrió los ojos de la impresión la carta era de Marinette, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió y comenzó a leer.

 _No tienes idea del dolor que he llevado conmigo estos últimos años, saber que tú me olvidaste poco a poco me fue matando, olvide lo que es el amor y ya nada me importa, probablemente ni te acuerdes de mi pero yo si de ti ya que tú siempre fuiste, mi único gran amor. No te molestes en venir a buscarme porque no me encontraras yo solo quería decirte que yo si cumplí y nunca me olvide de ti como tú lo hiciste. Te amo... gato tonto_

 _ATT: Marinette dupain-cheng_

Sin perder tiempo Adrien viajo en el primer avión devuelta a Francia, no le importo lo que su padre dijera o cancelar todos los desfiles de ese día, tenía que verla debía saber de ella ¿Cómo pudo olvidarla? Como olvido a su lady. Al llegar se dirigió a la casa de ella, y al llegar noto que avía mucha gente reunida afuera por lo que le pareció extraño, divisó a lo lejos a su viejo amigo Nino por lo que se acercó a el

-Nino ¿Que está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Marinette?-

-lo siento hermano-

Sin perder tiempo entro a la casa y paro en seco al verla, las lágrima cayeron de sus ojos, sus piernas no resistieron y de rodillas el callo, al verla muerta y fría, la tristeza la mato...

-! No !...!no!...!NO! !¿POR QUE?!...!por favor no te vayas perdóname my lady! perdóname!-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un mes transcurrió desde aquel día, y Adrien obtuvo su diario, llorando cada vez más por el dolor que ella sufrió, se arrepentía por todo el tiempo que dejo pasar, por el tiempo en el que el la olvido. El siguió escribiendo en el diario de ella para así poder compartir y sentir el dolor que ella sintió desahogándose con solo una hoja y lápiz

 _Querido diario. Está historia acabo, sobre una tumba fría hoy lloro su dolor, perdí el tiempo olvidándola sin saber que ella sufría. Quisiera volver en el tiempo y corregir mi error para poder así estar a su lado y jamás dejarla, porque lo cierto es, que no he dejado de amarla. 20/03/2020_

Adrien caminaba por el parque en el que Marinette camino aquella vez, él se sentó y miro la luna brillar recordando aquellos días junto a ella. Era de noche pasaban de las 12 pero a él no le importaba, solo quería estar solo y llorar su perdida y aunque por más que quisiera corregir aquel error el daño ya estaba hecho. El bajo su mirada y vio como una chica con vestido rojo paseaba por el parque ¿Que hacia una chica aquí a estas hora de la noche?, más él se perdió en su mirada, aquella que le encantaba, esos ojos que alguna vez el vio y adoro... era ella. Marinette se detuvo frente a Adrien y sujeto su rostro con sus manos para mirarlo fijamente, ella le sonrió y lentamente lo beso.

-Marinette...- ella le sonrió y le extendió su mano, él se levando y la beso nuevamente para luego mirarla a los ojos -perdóname por favor. Nunca de vi irme yo aún te amor y siempre lo hice –el sonrió al ver que ella aún conservaba aquel relicario que hace tantos años él le regalo

-y yo a ti Adrien...- lentamente ella se fue desvaneciendo frente a los ojos de él. Dándole a entender que ella lo quería ver una vez más. En eso una paloma blanca voló sobre él y una pluma blanca callo el, la tomo y sonrió pues comprendió que ese sería el adiós.

Jamás la volvió a ver y el conservo aquella pluma blanca, y continuo escribiendo en aquel diario el cual nombro " diario de una ángel caído" porque para él su lady era eso un ángel. Desde ese entonces el, jamás la olvido a aquella chica que fue su amor.

 ***fin***

 **Hola que tal les pareció este fic, levanten la mano si quiere asesinar a Adrien por deje a Marinette jajaja xd. Como ya les avía dicho me inspire en una canción que escuche y bueno la canción en si es de tragedia pero le quería añadir mi toque romántico pero este final ya lo tenía planeado. Debo de admitir que yo no soy de esas personas que lloran mucho, rara vez lloro pero escribiendo esto sinceramente se me aguaron los ojos y yo... Dejémoslo así no me voy a poner sentimental. Dejen sus reviews y bueno sin más nada que decirles nos vemos luego mis hermosos y sensuales lectores.**


End file.
